nwofandomcom-20200222-history
New World Order—the ins and outs
The New World Order, or NWO, is and is not a conspiracy. The worldwide operatives who are at the mid to lower tiers of the NWO paradigm are placed in positions of government, marketing, and religions. The leaders at these tier levels may appear to be involved in conspiracy only because their actions often override or negate the constitution, or laws of their acting country that they were sworn-in to adhere to. The agenda of the NWO supersedes all government, and policy. The appearance of the NWO being a conspiracy is due the current political climate, where democratic nations are under the belief that "we the people" have a voice. The reality is, democratic nations are not true democracies. Why shadowy? ;The NWO thrives on chaotic voting systems The advantages of being behind the scenes, and allowing democratic peoples to believe that they have a measure of influence over the government (as in the statement "power to the people"), has a number of advantages: it gives flexibility to the "shadow government" to move around its players through voting systems. The more flawed the voting system, the better it is for the "shadow government" to re-arrange its players in key positions, and at exponential rates. ;The NWO thrives on racing technology Democratic countries allow progress for technologies, where dictatorships cannot. However, The NWO will use Dictatorships to compete their resources with progressing Democratic nations. These competitions spark races in technology, such as but not limited to: (1) the industrial revolution of the USA that sparked the Civil War between the North and South (2) The Space Race during the Cold War and (3) The AI race in the present age. Revelation The "shadow government" has many advantages by currently being behind the scenes. However, upon maturation, the NWO will reveal itself. It is not subjected to borders, language, or culture. At the point that the New World Order reveals itself, the nature of the "conspiracy" will be fulfilled. During this period, there will be only ONE political, marketing, and religious party. Everyone on Earth will then have to make a choice whether to comply or not comply to the NWO. Who is the NWO? The NWO is a "shadow government", a "cabal", an "extraterrestrial", a "terrestrial", a "sub-terrestrial", an "alien", a "citizen of Earth", "Earth-born", "inter-dimensional", "extra-dimensional", "dimensional", a "demon", an "angel", a "super-intelligence", a "counterintelligence". In a nutshell, the NWO is currently the head-of-state, or ruler of the entire World. All democratic and dictator nations are its subjects. An esoteric view An opposing party against intellectual mankind had manifested itself over 6,000 years ago in modern human history. This opposition caused the humans to fall from grace. The opposing party had raised a case among a defense council of constituents: "Skin for skin. A man will give everything he has for his life." The opposing party charged the defense council: "have put a protective hedge around mankind and their house and everything they have." The opposition then followed with this plea: "For a change, stretch out your hand and strike everything have, and they will surely curse you to your very face." The defense counsil responded to the opposing party, "Look! Everything that man has is in your hand. Only do not lay your hand on the man himself!"The alternate reading is, "do not take his life." From a collective view, the passage could be a mindful expression to 'not cause man to become extinct'. United States involvement ;House of Bush New World Order was introduced into the popular vocabulary of the United States of America, by George H. W. Bush, during a speech to a joint session of congress on September 11, 1990 (exactly 11 years to the day before the 9-11-2001 attacks, of course this may just be a coincidence) about the United States' role as world peacekeeper. Full text of "New World Order" speech. The basic idea is that various nebulous groups are conspiring to form a dictatorial world government. Any number of complex and sensational theories exist about who is conspiring and how. Concrete evidence is limited to designs in various places, on bank notes etc. Would real conspirators leave such clues? It's highly speculative. ;House of Clinton The theory of the New World Order was popularized during the Clinton administration. The idea then was that Bill Clinton was going to give the UN power over the United States, directing its military and forcing the US to pay ever higher taxes to support the corrupt and dictatorial regimes around the world. When that time came, it would be necessary for all people to take up arms against the One World State. See also * Signs * Timeline Notes External Links *http://nwowiki.org *Find out more *Find out even more *The NWO Wiki, fighting the New World Order Category:New World Order